rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:BalrogLune/Dead Fantasy spiritual successors
Through my amazing observation, through comparing and contrasting the characters of RWBY with that of Dead Fantasy, I have been noticing some interesting similarities. These similarities are like the kind where someone would attempt to put in a note on the trivia section about but then ran into a wall of immense debate about comfirmation and all that shit, users and admins pretty much fighting you about whether what you think is true until you submit defeat and so on. The reason why I am making this post is because, of all things, I HATE it when this happens to me because when it happens I feel like I'm not talking to a fellow user, I feel like I'm talking to a fanboy/girl that takes my perspective as trash and wants me to feel like trash for having a different opinion than him or her. In short, I am going to make comparisons between characters from RWBY and characters from Dead Fantasy, thus indirectly at characters from Final Fantasy, Dead or Alive, Kingdom Hearts, and Ninja Gaiden. Inspiringly, the first RWBY character to make me think of DF character was Yang Xiao Long, who gives me a huge "Tifa Lockhart" vibe with both being Mama-Bear-Brawlers and all. Although Monty Oum had no involvement with the brands such as Final Fantasy and Dead or Alive, he did make Dead Fantasy which contained characters from those brands and fighting styles seen from Dead Fantasy can also be seen in RWBY by the trained eye. Characters Team RWBY *Yang = Tifa. Stated already, they are both brawlers serving as the team mom. They are also both the tallest in the team. *Blake = Kasumi. It took awhile when thinking about this one, both are ninja (or ninja themed) characters that left their "clan" for personal reasons and are currently being hunted down for deserting (Kasumi with her ninja clan, Blake is visibly implied to be this). *Weiss = Helena Douglas. Wasn't so sure about this one at first but given how both are rich girls with a wealthy inheritance... no brainer? *Ruby = This would be a tough one for me but if I hade to make a guess: Ayane. Both are the younger "half-sibling" of another character (although very differing between direction) and Ayane is pretty fast in Dead Fantasy. Team JNPR *Lie Ren = Yuna & Rikku. It's mainly the weapons, being both duel wielding guns and daggers (at the same time). His fighting style is also pretty similar to how Yuna & Rikku fight in Dead Fantasy. *Nora = Rachel. Heavy weapon wielders. *Pyrrha = Rinoa. This one is pretty headache worthy, given how Pyrrha doesn't have wings, but they are gun-blade + shield wielding bad-asses. Visually, it's there but personality wise, not so sure because I never played Final Fantasy 8 (don't hate me for that). *Jaune = Cloud Strife. It kind of sounds like a joke when I compare a wimp with that of a big sword wielding emo, but if you look closely you will notice that they share a lot in common than at first glance. While both being blonde warriors who wield a sword, Cloud had the goal of getting into SOLDIER (much like how Jaune is aspired to be a Huntsman) but became an infantryman instead. I'm fully aware that Cloud is no "womanizer" but they both try to impress the ones they care about. Extra *Qrow = Ryu Hayabusa. Due to his mentor-ish role, though somewhat debatable morality, he is considered to be Ryu's spiritual successor from Dead Fantasy. Personally, I think he's a good fit since Qrow is also a close member of Ruby/Yang's family, much like how Ryu Hayabusa is a close friend of Kasumi/Ayane's ninja clan. *Ozpin = ??? *Glynda = ??? *Cinder = ??? *Adam = Hayate. He serves as an influence for Blake (much like Hayate was an influence for Kasumi) to leave her faction. Category:Blog posts